An Echo of Daybreak!
by lolgod2013
Summary: The son of the Dunmer Champion of Cyrodill. He embarks to Skyrim, where things don't always pan out for the best. Follows main storyline-ish. M For Mild Violence and Language. Action, Romance, Comedy, Hurt, Comfort. Perhaps M for Sexual Themes and Violence in later chapters! . Please Read and Review ! :)xx
1. Unbound - The Beginning

**Echoes of Daybreak  
****_An Elder Scrolls Fanfiction._**

* * *

He did well for himself. A Dunmer, becoming the hero of Cyrodill – back when no one trusted him. He was a lowlife prisoner back then, and he was granted with an opportunity to make things right. And he did. He united Cyrodill, when they needed help the most. He never would've thought something similar would happen again... Only this time, it was with his son.

* * *

**_First Person POV._**

They call me Indoril Halldiir. I am a young Dunmer, who ventured across the border into Skyrim. Bloody freezing place. I was brought up in a reasonably religious society – my dad Yomi Halldiir, was the incarnate of the great hero of Morrowind – Indoril Nerevar.

I was brought up believing in the Chimmer Gods and also the Nine Divines. But it seemed today the divines had a more challenging task for me . Today, i was going to be part of some divine plan from the Imperials to capture a man named Ulfric Stormcloak. It happened quickly, a "master plan" performed by a man named Tullius. They shot their transportation cart on fire, killed the horses, and took both men and women.

Thanks to my fantastic luck, i got caught up in all of this, and as i was riding passed in a Hooded Robe – i was mistaken for one of them. A Dunmer, fighting with Nords? I never thought of it either.

-x-x-x-

I was awakened in a village called Helgan, to the shouts of multiple rioting villagers-

"Kill Them!" shouted one of the eager townsfolk.

"Death to all Stormcloaks" another cried.

Me, completely unaware at time of all this Civil War business, bowed my head in silence and simply waited. We were on a cart, that i knew.

"What is going to happen to us?" a small man on my cart asked.

I simply raised my eyebrows in response. I didn't know.

"I don't know" said a reassuring northern voice. A blonde man, with sapphire blue eyes, clad in blue armour. He stated what i was thinking at least, less embarrassment for me.

"What if we.. D-die?" the small man replied, with a scared tone in his voice. We were going to die? Bloody hell Akatosh, be more creative next time in my death scene. I scowled as my mind was conflicting. My Dad won't be happy to know his only son died to the hands of a Nord. Not even with any pride.

"We won't. I hope" The stronger nord replied.

I closed my eyes, and prayed. Maybe this was the end of the road. So young. (19 years in Imperial Standards).

**Why is it the young are born, just to die so swiftly?**


	2. A Fortunate Turn of Events

**Echoes of Daybreak**

_**An Elder Scrolls Fanfiction.**_

**Chapter II**

* * *

The cart rolled into the village center. I saw the headsmen block. My heart skipped a beat... or maybe four. I couldn't tell how long it had been since I had been scared – it seemed a distant memory. I glanced off the cart and saw a high elf – completely dressed in black with golden trimmings. I squinted; she was beautiful, so angelic. *sigh*

Then it came to abrupt halt, my head crashing against my neighbor in the cart. A young man, with a fluff and posh looking coat. His eyes eased, I couldn't see his mouth, but I would hazard a guess to say he was smiling.

"Get out of the cart" harsh, imperial accented women bellowed. We slowly stepped off into a line formation, like we were just waiting to be shot.

"Step forward when I call your name" a soft, masculine voice called.

I glanced to where to women was standing. She was gone. I looked around at the men sharing my fate. They seemed stone faced, but I don't know if that is a Nord characteristic, or just these rebels.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The fluff coat man steeped forward.

"Ralof of Riverwood" the voice continued. The sapphire eyed man moved forward to join another crowd of bounded assemblage.

"Lokir of Rorikstead" the voice droned on. My heart was racing.

"No! I'm not a rebel, you can't do this!" he cried with cowardice.

The evil imperial women smirked, "Halt" she cried intentionally, trying to make us feel scared of her false sense of superiority.

"Archers!" she called.

And the weak Breton's lifeless corpse fell dead to the ground. I wasn't scared of death, more what would happen after.

"Who are you?" the voice said calmly, holding a paint brush in his hand. He lightly moved my face in either direction with said paintbrush.

He moved his hand back to the clipboard and gestured to me for me to tell him about me. He took me to the side of the cart – and he asked numerous questions.

* * *

**Outlet Report Interface for Prisoners.**

**Name? : Yomi Halldiir**

**Age? : 233 (19 years old)**

**Race: Dunmeri.**

**Brief Description of looks: Loose, dark hair. One Red eye and one blue. Odd in Dark Elves. 6"3, broad shoulders, muscular and athletic.**

**No Criminal History  
**

* * *

Despite me being slightly abashed, I managed to answer the man's questions.

"Interesting" I heard him mutter. "Captain, what should we do? He isn't on the list." He called to the stone-hearted-metal-clad-bitch. Hey, I'm just voicing ones opinion.

"Doesn't matter, he goes to the block"

"I'm Sorry Dunmeri; we will make sure your remains get back to your family."

I rolled my eyes so they were giving the icy stare to that woman. My eyes we oddly colored, I know, but still, they could easily make someone uncomfortable... which is what I wanted.

A priest started reciting some nonsense to the Eight, and then suddenly, a dauntless, flame haired man steps forward – does he want to die? I didn't know.

"For the love of Talos, shut up, and let's get this over with!" he said certainly.

I closed my eyes in prayer, this wouldn't end well. I just knew it.

The Iron-Clad woman pushed him down to the block. I kept my eyes closed, I have never wanted to see an execution, and it was going to stay that way.

"My ancestors are smiling upon me today, imperials. Can you say the same?!"

x-x-x

After i opened my eyes, thankfully, there wasn't much blood. His head was rolling beside the calm, imperial who asked me questions before.

"Next, the Dark Elf" she vociferated.

Goddamn I hate this woman. I bowed my head in submission, and slowly walked over to the block. So here it is. The End. This is how my life could've ended. I decided, I wouldn't go quietly.

_**Marvel at my perfection, for it may be fleeting. You have brought sin to this heaven, and doom, upon all the world!**_

* * *

_**Please Read and Review, Chapter 3 Up Soon!**_


End file.
